A day in the life of Goggle Boys
by gia-x
Summary: it's just a typical summer day for our favorite goggle hotties, Daisuke and Taichi.


A day in the life of goggle boys

By gia-x

15 year old Daisuke motomiya knocks on the Yagami's door. 18 year old Taichi Yagami opens the door,

"Hey dude! How's it all going?"

"Dandy eh yo sweetness." Taichi sweat drops.

"Dandy wha?" questions Taichi who scratches his head in puzzlement.

"Just trying a new catchphrase." Taichi double sweat drops. 

"ya know, a signature like no other." Daisuke spreads his arms open in an attempt to paint a mental picture for Taichi. "So years from now, teenagers will say it and hear it and day 'dude, that's the legendary hottie Daisuke's line.' clever ain't it? Taichi nods in agreement and then the two does their secret handshake that involves wagging pinkies and booty shaking.

_________________________________________

Tai and Dai sit on the couch and Taichi turns to Daisuke,

"So….what do you what to do?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Daisuke shrugs. "oh hold on, didn't I just asked yo that?"

"yeah…no it was me who said that."

"said what?"  
"yeah…"

"I'll just turn the TV on while we think." 

"cool.." responds a mellow Taichi.

The boys become mesmerized by the two Britney Spears commercial. The first is of her Pepsi endorsement, the one where it goes decade to decade starting in the 50's (A/N: does it piss anybody else off that they don't do a decade scene in the 80's?????). That ad was followed by the trailer for spear's movie Crossroads. Daisuke points to the screen. 

"I don't think she has implants."

"Why not?"

"Cos in all those scenes where she's wearing not-too-skimpy outfits, her boobs are…..whoa. But whenever she's wearing just a swimsuit, she's non-existence."

Taichi rises from his seat with excitement,

"dude, you're totally right. But you would think that she would be rich enough to buy swimsuits with padding."

"She may be rich, but she ain't smart."

"I bet she wears one of those water push up bra things. They look so real."

"and how in the hell would you know?"

"Dude! Sora practically lives in them!"

"NO! Dude, so you mean…." Daisuke gestures to the chest region. "They're not…" Taichi shakes his head. "unbelievable. Well, I guess it's true, you do learn something new every day." Taichi then scratches his head, 

"You wanna know what we haven't done today?"

In unison, the boys yell,

"PRANK CALL YAMATO!!!"

Taichi dials the number and when Yamato answers, he changes his voice into one that frightenly sounded just like a 1-900 operator girl.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yamato"

"uh hello.."

"Don't you know WHO this is?"

"I'm sorry…I don't"

" You mean, I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU"

"what? I have no idea who you-"

"You heartless bastard! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. You said I was BEAUTIFUL and SO sexy. You said the mere thought of me and my name made you HARD!!"

"whoa whoa….honey, it's just tha-"

"YOU DON'T CARE!!!!!!"

"No, I just woke up from dreaming about you and it caugh-"

"Oh no you didn't. you're with another girl aren't you?"

"NO! I'm not!"

"Oh no you didn't. holy mother, you're with a guy. I thought I was the one, but I turned you!!!!!!!!!"

"No…wait…"

And with that Taichi hangs up. The two boys lean on each other as the crack up. After an extensive period of time, the laughter eventually dies down and Daisuke notices a bag of water balloons under the coffee table.  
"You know Taichi, it's seems like a scorcher of a day. I think we should give back to this lovely community of ours." Taichi spots Daisuke's reference

"I agree, community service we shall do. We are outstanding Odaiba citizens."

The guys grab the empty balloons and fills them up. They then rush to Taichi's balcony. Hikari happens to walk by and witnesses the boys' mad dash. She stops and asked them what they were doing today. When they don't answer instantly. She frail her hands in mockery and guesses,

"Gonna pick up some chick or look for tricks?"

Daisuke hurries to hide the balloons from Hikari's line of sight and answers,

"Hikari, why would you ever think that? You know you're the only girl for me."

"Riiight, Dai…"

Taichi walks up to Hikari,

"Is there something that you wanted Hikari?"

"No..I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to a ballet with me."

Taichi turns to Daisuke and gives him the thumbs down. Daisuke then nods in agreement. Taichi turns back around to Hikari,

"Geez, Hikari, we'd loved to, but we're busy today."

Daisuke adds,

"We're going some community service."

Hikari retorts,

"Guys, I'm standing right here. I'm not dumb. I can see you two obviously don't want to go."

Taichi frowns and says,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hikari. I swear, the summer heat is going to your head.."

Daisuke rushes behind Hikari and gives her a bear hug,

"Oh sweet Hikari.. It will be okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to the mother of my future offspring."

Hikari, still stuck in Daisuke's embraces, exclaims,

"Wha??"  
"You're seeing hallucinations…..hearing voices…your mind is deteriorating."

"What? I'm not hearing voices or-"

"That's what they all say." interrupts Taichi. As Hikari tries to follow what had just happened, Taichi and Daisuke nod in sympathy for their Hikari. That is until Hikari gets the idea of leaving. She hesitantly bids goodbye,

"Well, uh, guys…I…I…have no idea what's going on here, so I think I should go."

"Well, ok sis. You have fun now." says a quite normal Taichi.

"Uh yeah…bye Taichi, Daisuke." And with that Hikari scurries out of the room. The boys then hear the front door slam in a flurry.

"Dai, I have such a strange sister."

"Yeah you do, but she's freaking hot!"

"Uh…whatever."

"Dude, you should be proud that you have a hot sister. If I had a hot sister, I'd tell everyone."

"But you do…" answers a puzzled Taichi.

"uh…I do what?" replies an equally puzzled Daisuke.

"have a hot sister."

"wha? What sister? I only have Jun…right?"

"yeah!"  
"Jun?"

"Yeah!"

"Dude….you're crazy." laughs Daisuke.

"No, I'm not. Have you seen you sister's ass? It's so sweet." 

Daisuke is speechless.

"Ooh Dai, Jun's hair is…damn! Whenever I see you sister touching or brushing her ….dude I pop one."

Daisuke grimaces,

"Taichi, I SO did not want to know that. All I said was that your sister was hot."  
"and?"

"ugh…"Daisuke shudders at the thought of Jun, her hair and Taichi.

"Dude, you should call your sister over here, so I can hook up with her."

Daisuke narrows his eyes,

"You and MY sister?"

"I'll let you have Hikari…."

Daisuke lightens up and shakes hands with Taichi.

"Deal, but aren't you dating Sora?"

Taichi hits his head with his hand,

"Dammit!"

~~~~

The two boys wander onto the balcony. Taichi scans the perimeter.

"See anybody good? Hot girls in white? Any girl in white? Any girl worth screwing at all?" asks Daisuke, who's bringing all the balloons out from inside.

"Oh dude…even better….Takeru at 3 o'clock."

"nice…"

"and.."

"and what?"

"He's hitting on some chicks!"

"I could not ask for more." exclaims an excited Daisuke.

The two high five. Daisuke then flings a waterfall and they both duck behind the cement railing. Daisuke whispers to Taichi,

"Do you think it hit him?"

They then hear Takeru curse loudly and the two girls that he's with giggle loudly.

"I think so." responds a proud Taichi.

Daisuke looks over the side,

"Taichi, the chicks are laughing at Takeru and now they're walking away…oh he's pissed. Now he's looking up this way."

"At us?"

"No. he's actually glaring at your neighbor below. Oh, oh, now some little kids are riding by and, I think, they're taunting him. Ok….Let's ambush him while he's not looking."

The two start pelting water balloons at Takeru as fast as they could. Surprisingly most of the balloons hit Takeru right on or so close that he still got wet. The boys duck down again when they used up all the ammunition. They then hear Takeru scream, 

"BASTARDS!!"

Taichi peaks out from their cover and sees Takeru storm over to the apartment building.

"Dang! He's over here."

Daisuke joins Taichi at the edge and together thy watch Takeru try to get in.

"The wonders of locked doors, eh Taichi?"

Takeru then buzzes Taichi's apartment. The boys rush in and Daisuke suggests,

"Just act dumb. It's hard, but efficient."

Taichi nods and answers the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taichi, it's Takeru."

"Oh hey Takeru what's up?"

"Some one in your building blasted me with damn water balloons!"

"Really?"

"yeah!"

"aw..that's so rude. What idiots would do that?"  
" I don't know." Takeru then curses at someone in the background. 

The boys rushes to the balcony and sees Takeru yelling at Taichi's neighbor below, Mr. Ayriama.

Mr. Ayriama then disappears for a second and returns with a bucket of water and pours it onto Takeru. Takeru flips Mr. Ayriama off and huffs home.

The goggle boys go inside and stretches across the couches. Taichi pops his knuckles and comments.

"I'm exhausted. "

"Me too."

They hear a knock on the door. Taichi gets up and answers it. It's Jun Motomiya. 

"Hey Jun! How'd you get in here? You didn't' buzz."

"oh there was a guy coming out when I was about to. So there was no need."

Daisuke groans, gets up, and stares at jun,

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom wanted me to drop this book for Mrs. Yagami, stupid." Jun responds and then slowly raises her hand to push her unruly hair off her face. Taichi looks all enticed by the action, while Daisuke rushes to the door, grabs Jun's hand and pulls her out into the hallway.

Taichi shrugs and turns to head towards the bathroom. However, Daisuke comes back in with the book for Taichi's mom, sets it onto the counter, glares at Taichi and says,

"Dude."

Daisuke gives him the fist and leaves.

~~~~

The next day 15 year old Daisuke Motomiya knocks on the Yagami's door. 18 year old Taichi Yagami opens the door,

"Hey dude! How's it all going?"

"rock tight." Taichi sweat drops.

"rock wha?" questions Taichi who scratches his head in puzzlement.

"Just trying a new catchphrase." Taichi double sweat drops. 

"ya know, a signature like no other." Daisuke spreads his arms open in an attempt to paint a mental picture for Taichi. "So years from now, teenagers will say it and hear it and day 'dude, that's the legendary hottie Daisuke's line.' clever ain't it? Taichi nods in agreement and then the two does their secret handshake that involves wagging pinkies and booty shaking.

*the end


End file.
